


Girlfriends Stuck In The Snowy Mountains: A One-shot

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, KiGo, LGBTQ+ characters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Kim and Shego are sent on a mission to go to the mountains, but the mission goes wrong and they stranded there, so they make the most of their time together to have sex. (This is a KiGo Fic). (This Fic is rated M for smut and swearing).





	Girlfriends Stuck In The Snowy Mountains: A One-shot

AN: Hey, y'all. The idea for this One-Shot had actually just popped up in my head. This is my first time writing for both this fandom and this ship. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. And I promise that I will soon get back to writing and updating my other current FanFics soon maybe in a week or two from now. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Kim Possible.

xxxxxx

Characters: Kim Possible. Shego.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Kim Possible/Shego: (KiGo).

xxxxxx

Rating: M for smut and swearing.

xxxxxx

Setting: There's no set timeline in this One-Shot. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Kim and Shego are sent on a mission to go to the mountains, but the mission goes wrong and they stranded there, so they make the most of their time together to have sex. (This is a KiGo Fic). (This Fic is rated M for smut and swearing).

xxxxxx

Kim had thought that her and Shego's mission to the mountains were going to be an easy one, but she was wrong. The mission was simply to go to the mountains and look for a package that a captured supervillain had left there. Kim and Shego were supposed to find the package and bring it back to Global Justice, but as soon as they landed, they were ambushed by some of the allies of the supervillain that they had captured. Their helicopter which they were flown in on was forced to retreat and Kim and Shego had to find shelter in a small cave not too far from where they had landed in their helicopter. They had fought off most of the bad guys before they had made it to a cave and they had made their way inside of said cave.

They were able to make camp inside of the cave and start a fire. A couple of hours later they were going to leave but then a nasty blizzard had started making the two women stay in the cave longer they had wanted to. Kim and Shego have been dating for three years. Shego and Draken's relationship hadn't worked out but they had remained friends. Shego and Draken had started to work for Global Justice shortly afterward and then Kim and Ron broke up, they remained friends as well. It's been nearly five years since then.

Shego and Kim had gotten closer to each other and then they had started dating. Ron, Draken and the rest of their friends and families were really accepting, supportive and happy for the couple. Kim and Shego were dating for nearly a month before they had first made love to each other. It was one of the best nights of either of their lives. But they have just been so busy recently that they haven't had the time to make love, but there's no one else around but the two of them and the raging blizzard outside.

Kim shivers when she feels a particularly cold burst of air hit them from the opening of the cave. She and Shego had made camp pretty far into the cave away from the opening of the cave, but they still feel bursts of freezing cold air every now and then. Kim shifts closer to Shego as they cuddle against each other under their blanket. Shego wraps both of her arms around Kim's body to keep the both of them warm.

'Fuck it's cold. I can so do without it. But it's so not the drama. Shego can keep me plenty warm'., Kim thinks to herself. She wraps her own arms around Shego's body and they both smile at one another. Shego smirks at Kim as an idea crosses her mind.

'Kim's freezing, but I know of one way that will warm us both up real quick'., Shego thinks to herself as she comes up with a way to warm the two of them up.

"Hey, Kimmie. I know that we are both freezing our asses off right now, but I know of one way that we can warm up real fast"., Shego said while running both of her hands up and down Kim's back, causing shivers to go up and down her body that's not from the cold but from the heat that Shego is causing in her veins. Shego leans down to whisper softly and seductively into her right ear. "I know that it's been a while since we last had sex, so how about we make the most of our time being stuck in this cave and warm each other up by fucking each other senseless tonight?"., Shego asks her and Kim feels herself get wet by Shego's words.

Kim shifts herself around until she is straddling her girlfriend's lap. Kim then places her hands on the back of Shego's neck and Shego then places both of her hands on Kim's waist to hold her there and Kim breaths in deeply. Kim leans forward and she pressed her lips softly against Shego's, and they both tighten their hold on one another and they deepen their kiss.

And with their lips pressed against each other's, they can feel the heat from their kiss envelop their entire bodies. Kim flicks her tongue across Shego's bottom lip and she parts her lips, letting Kim's tongue inside her mouth. Kim searches for Shego's own tongue and they twirl their tongues around each other's for several minutes before they part for air. The two women gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Shego, I'm freezing my ass off and I know that you are just as cold as I am. How about we just keep as much of our clothes as we can?. Maybe we can just pull our pants down a little?"., Kim asked her and Shego nods her head in agreement. The two women make quick work of both of their pants and panties by pushing them down a little just enough to reach their hands between the other woman's legs.

They kissed each other again and they moaned into their kiss as they feel one another's wetness on their fingers as they touch each other's wet pussies. Their fingers circle each other's aching clits and then Kim and Shego slide a finger into one another's dripping wet pussy and they gasp into their kiss. They slide their finger in and out of one another and then a few minutes later, they add another finger and they slide it inside alongside the first finger and they continue to finger fuck each other slowly at first, but then they speed up the thrust of their two fingers and they writhed against each other.

Kim and Shego kept thrusting their fingers in and out of each other's dripping wet heat while they continued to move their hips in time with the movements of their fingers. They kept moaning each other's names as they fucked each other to orgasm. And neither of them could believe just how amazing it felt with their fingers inside of one another's wet pussies.

And with how horny and turned on that they already were it didn't take much for them both to cum on each other's fingers and hand. They had screamed one another's name as they had cummed and then a few seconds later they pulled out of their kiss to rest their foreheads against each other's and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow"., Both Kim and Shego had said at the exact same time a few minutes later. They pull their fingers out of each other and they lick each other's cum off of their fingers and hands. They pull their pants and panties back up their legs and they get their sleeping bag to share and get even warm while they sleep to wait for the raging blizzard to pass them by.

xxxxxxx

xxx-Time Skip-Several Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxxx

It's several hours later when the blizzard had finally passed the two women by and before they had left the cave they had put out the fire and they had packed everything back up. After they had made it out of the cave they had followed the coordinates that GJ had given them so that they could find the package that they were sent to retrieve. Kim and Shego find it an hour later after they had left the cave to go find it. Kim leans down and she plucked up from the snow. It's pretty small actually, like the size of a book. Kim places it in one of her many pockets on her brown cargo pants.

She used her Kimunicater to report that she and Shego have found it and they were told to wait for evac. And on their walk back to where they were first dropped off and the couple was quite surprised that the bad guys that had attacked them the night before didn't do so that morning. And a few minutes later, they made it to where they will be picked up by the same helicopter as before. Over an hour later they are picked up by the helicopter and they fly towards GJ headquarters to deliver the package.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot. I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I promise that I will continue to write and post KiGo FanFics for the Kim Possible fandom. I just don't know when that will be. I know that this FanFic isn't as smutty as I had wanted it to be, but my next KiGo Fic will be very smutty. I also promise that I will get back to writing and updating my other current FanFics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey. y'all. I have added some extra smut to this FanFic. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
